pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Factory (Generation IV)
The Battle Factory (バトルファクトリー Battle Factory) is a facility featured in the new Battle Frontier, and is situated in the north-eastern corner. In the Battle Factory, the Trainer must fight 7 trainers in a row, with the prerequisite being that the Trainer must choose from a variety of Rental Pokémon to battle with. Trainers are also limited to using only 3 Pokémon, all of which have had their levels reduced to level 50. The Frontier Brain for the Battle Factory is known as Factory Head Thorton. The Trainer will first face off against Thorton once 21 battles have been cleared in succession. After the Trainer achieves victory, Thorton will award him/her with a commemorative Silver Print. Thorton is able to be fought again after the Trainer progresses to 49 consecutive matches. Upon this time, Thorton awards the Trainer with a commemorative Gold Print. Due to the unpredictability of each round the Trainer faces, the BP yield at the end of the seventh match is markedly higher than other Facilities. In itself, the Battle Factory resembles an actual factory, with a domed exterior, as well as various large fans and exhaust pipes. It also has a striped pattern racing across the floor, leading up to the location where the Trainer can sign up. Overview After each successive battle the Trainer wins, he/she will have the option to swap out one of their Rental Pokémon with one of the opponent's. Also after each round, the Trainer's Rental Pokémon will be healed of all status ailments. He/she will also be given the option to record the last battle on the Vs. Recorder. Additionally, the Trainer will be given advice from the Battle Factory staff regarding the upcoming battle, such as the Pokémon the opponent will be using. However, as the Trainer progressively wins battles, the staff member will gradually tell him/her less information than the previous battle. The last battle of every round has the opponent, including the Frontier Brain, use Pokémon from the next round, rather than the current round. There are subtle differences between the Single Player and Double Player modes within the Battle Factory. Staff Hints During the course of the Battle Factory challenge, there is a member of the Battle Factory staff who will provide the Trainer with useful hints about the opponent's rental choices, which can then be used to formulate a proper strategy to counter the Factory's unpredictable battles. The advice given from the staff member varies between Single and Double Battles respectively. Single Battles Double Battles Frontier Brain Battle 1 The Frontier Brain will challenge the player character to a Pokémon battle once they have progressed to a winning streak of 21 battles. His Pokémon's levels are adapted to match your own. Once Thorton is defeated, he will award the player character with a Silver Print. Battle 2 Once the player character reaches their 49th battle, Thorton will challenge the player character to a rematch. When you defeat Thorton again, he will give you a Gold Print. Category:Johto locations Category:Battle Frontier Category:Sinnoh locations